


i miss you; i'm lying

by maily, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 2021WTFStrangerThings2021: челлендж, F/M, Fanmix, Love/Hate, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Summary: 5 tracks, 17 min
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	i miss you; i'm lying

**Author's Note:**

> 5 tracks, 17 min


End file.
